


Broken Barriers

by knifepuppy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Hannibal’s massive ego, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Scar Worshipping, Submissive Will, Trauma, Violence and affection, dark desires, kissing and tenderness, post wotl, trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifepuppy/pseuds/knifepuppy
Summary: Reflecting on the past turmoil in their relationship, Will and Hannibal lean into one another, affirming their desire and attempting something new.(e.g, Hannibal is a a freak and Will can’t resist)Warning: bloodplay, elements of eroguro and a brief mention of suicide.Dedicated to angel.of.free.will on insta for the inspiration!
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 26





	Broken Barriers

**Author's Note:**

> As y’all know, Hannigram is my shit, in all colors and flavors and I wanted to reflect their complex relationship. I'm really proud of how this came out. I’ve wanted to contribute something new to the fandom for a while and I finally found some inspiration. please enjoy and feel free to share and leave a comment. ❤️Thank you!

“You remember what I gave you, right?”

Laying together, shirtless, with Will’s chest pressing his back, Hannibal smiled subtly into Will’s shoulder and thoughtfully traced a finger across the scar on Will’s soft belly.

Hannibal physically felt the grunt of the other man against his chest, a deep and somewhat bitter noise of acknowledgement.

The older man pressed a kiss to the back of Will’s neck and nuzzled his nose in his curls, breathing deep and inhaling the scent of his partner. He was finally close with Will, the man who, so long ago, had spit vitriol at him and fought back defiantly, an insect caught in a spider’s web, still under the illusion of control.

Hannibal held these thoughts close, grasped them tightly, recalling how two men had hunted one another across state barriers and even passed oceans, a time that seemed like several decades. They had traced each other’s moves, identifying one another’s scent, and etching the others patterns of behavior into the primitive areas of their brains.

It had been time, what felt like an eon, until Will finally realized his own deep and inexplicable yearning for the other man. Somehow, after all the blows Hannibal dealt him, Will could not help being drawn to the curious man; to his plotting mind, to his ruthlessness nature, to the bittersweet juxtaposition of his human capability to be behave both mercifully and cruelly, two sides of the same coin. Their fatal journey, the depth of their cruelty, and the final and total acceptance of one another had seeped into the lobes of Will’s brain, always present in the background.

Will let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes. Hannibal had caused him so much pain, but had brought him so much pleasure--emotionally, intellectually, and carnally--  
once Will had accepted his role. Every moment from then on appeared deeper, fuller, and reflective of the fusion of their like minded selves.

When Will opened his eyes, these thoughts had passed through his mind, the darkened clouds evaporating. A smile formed on his lips at the acknowledgment of their mutual desire and he felt a familiar warmth blooming in his groin.

Will visibly smirked and responded.

“Yes, Hannibal.” 

He turned his body and brought his voice to a whisper, looking deeply into Hannibal’s gaze, eyes growing hazy with desire. He cupped the older man’s jaw with an open palm and gently stroked the side of his face. 

“How could I forget?”

Hannibal echoed Will’s smirk, plainily showing his pleasure. 

“That second smile that you cut in me, the one that you viciously dug out--it reminded me that I belong to you.”

At the other man’s response, Hannibal swiped his face downward, swallowing the end of Will’s response with a sloppy and noisy kiss, ravishing the taste of Will’s mouth.

When their lips parted, only connected by a string of saliva, Hannnibal gazed at the other man and his eyes growing hungry. Will’s desire was palpable and smelled so sweet. 

Hannibal’s lips curved up in a mischievous smile. 

Grabbing a fistful of Will’s curls, Hannibal pulled back the younger man’s head, exposing his neck. He began planting kisses along the expanse of Will’s neck, all the while gently stroking his thumb around Will’s protruding jugular vein. Will shifted under his touch and moaned softly. Hannibal briefly realized that he quite literally held Will’s life so tenderly in his hand, and electricity shot to his groin. 

His kisses climbed lower, kissing and sucking a row down his neck and further down his stomach. Will accepted the tender sensation, and expressed his pleasure by moaning quietly, encouraging Hannibal to continue.

Hannibal kneeled, brought his face cheek to cheek with Will, and pressed his mouth close to Will’s ear, breath hot on the his cheek, and gruffly spoke, “Show me, my dear cunning boy.”

Will visibly shivered at the other’s physical closeness and his domineering tone, complying by lowering the bed covers, gazing into Hannibal’s eyes, which pooled dark with heat and desire. As he continued to push the blankets down and became aware of his body, Will almost gasped at the reveal of his torso worn and littered with scars. He had not forgotten what wounds Hannibal had carved into him, but had only forgotten for a minute how fragile his life was and how roughly Hannibal handled him regardless.

As he swept his eyes over the younger man’s torso, Hannibal noticed Will’s arousal, a bulge pushing up under his boxers and made a mental note to take care of that later.

His hands roughly slid down Will’s sides, pressing and stroking each scar. Admiring his work, Hannibal’s eyes finally rested on a favorite wound he’d inflicted on the other man’s body, a dark smooth, and clinical cut, stretching from one side of Will’s waist to the other. The flesh had healed into a jagged mark, still reddening at the corners. Hannibal pressed his finger down on the scar, making it turn white.

The wound appeared to be retreating, and Hannibal imagined that it still twisted in agony, as though the wound was fresh. He made a clicking noise in the back of his throat, and licked his lips. For a moment, Hannibal recalled the vice grip he had previously held on Will’s life and his arousal strengthened significantly. 

Slowly, Will turned his body just flush with Hannibal’s, his face beading with sweat, face slightly pink, met the other’s eyes and exhaled. 

“I was your canvas.”

Hannibal slyly smiled and cupped Will’s face, pulling him up into a deep kiss.

“And dear Will, you took to it so well.”

Will averted his eyes and smiled, almost bitterly.

“It’s not like I had a choice,” Will responded cheekily, dealing Hannibal his usual attitude.

Hannibal’s briefly eyes grew dark and flickered, gaze faltering, so Will hurriedly finished the sentiment.

“...but I wouldn’t trade it for the world,” he responded, with a smile, allowing himself to be sappy, voice dripping with saccharine.

Hannibal echoed the smile back at Will, and felt a tear sting at the corner of his eye.

“You were so beautiful that night, Will.”

Hannibal briefly closed his eyes and retrieved the painful memory from his palace. Although Hannibal had pulled Will towards him into an embrace and clutched the back of his neck, he then plunged the knife deep into Will, his outward physical affection betraying his actions. Hannibal did not see, but could feel Will’s face twist in agony. 

While his heart had felt ripped to shreds, Hannibal could not help but admire the beauty of the betrayal, sickly sweet in that it awakened a familiar kind of dread, a fear that had enveloped Hannibal as a child, when his idyllic life was shattered by the loss of his sister. Hannibal basked in the emotion, and recalled how he had begun to retreat into himself in order to shield himself from any chance of a human connection.

Shifting back to his initial memory, Hannibal recalled that Will’s expression resembled that of Judas after his Christ’s death, noose wrapped around his neck, his face contorted in agony, eyes blank, and mind lost in his own exquisite suffering.

Hannibal opened his eyes and shifted back into the present, gazing up at his dear Will, recognizing he no longer had to bend Will to his desires, with the other man having totally accepted him. Finally, after so much struggle, Hannibal could taste the other man’s flesh, pull his hair, kiss him as hard or soft as he wanted, and possess him wholly and entirely.

His lips had finally reached the darkened scar that stretched across Will’s belly, and his hands settled roughly on either side of Will’s hips, fingers gripping tightly.

Will snuck a peek down, saw Hannibal’s eyes peering softly at the scar and the other man’s his finger pressed down. Hannibal appeared to be admiring his work, and regarded it reverently. Slowly, he drew his head back and brought his tongue out to lick a stripe across the jagged skin. He kissed a path across and sucked the flesh into his mouth, drawing a moan from Will. And then, without warning, he bit down, deep and hard, teeth drawing blood.

At the sensation, Will felt the new pain, along with a phantom pain searing through him, like he was being sliced open again, and he winced, and let out a strained groan.

“H-Hannibal!”

Will’s verbalization encouraged Hannibal to continue, convinced that his partner was experiencing a unique and exquisite arousal. Placing his thumbs on Will’s jutting hip bones, Hannibal pulled his head back to admire the wound, hummed, and reached forward, eagerly lapping up the blood oozing from Will’s open fresh wound. His tongue swam around the area, and Will felt the bitter sting of his open wound receiving so much stimulation. He exhaled sharply and began, 

“Hannibal, maybe we should stop-“

His voice was cut off by another—albeit, more intense—bite, Hannibal’s teeth delicately mouthing his broken skin.

Hannibal let out a growl, almost surprising himself at its gruffness.

“No,” he responded curtly.

Will blinked slowly, doll-like lashes settling against his porcelain skin. 

“I will never, ever, let you go again.”

Will exhaled sharply and his eyes widened, hearing the bitter pain in his partner’s voice. He prepared to speak, almost harshly, and then quickly softened his tone. 

“Hannibal. We are together now; remember, conjoined and inseparable?”

Will brought a hand down and cupped Hannibal’s chin, lifting his face toward him and meeting eyes that had grown soft and vulnerable. He brought Hannibal’s chin to meet his, drawing the other man into a kiss, his dry lips meshing with the other’s bloodstained ones. Will’s tongue briefly explored outside of Hannibal’s lips, and he tasted his own blood on Hannibal’s lips, feeling somewhat lightheaded, but put the idea aside. 

Hannibal pressed back into the kiss and explored the other’s mouth with his tongue. His hands drifted down Will’s sides, sensually stroking each scar one more time. As the kiss continued, Hannibal’s hands slid down toward the open wound and he pressed a digit in, experimentally fingering the soft flesh, looking to see the other’s reaction. At the sensation, Will abruptly shut his eyes, wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, and let out a hiss.

“Hannibal…”

Hannibal broke away from the kiss briefly, bringing his lips together and shushing softly, his free hand moving further down to the confirm Will’s arousal still remained. Pleasantly surprised, Hannibal took the cue to continue fingering Will’s open wound steadily. Upon feeling Hannibal’s grip in a new place, Will almost lept at the combination of the two vastly different sensations. Will peered over at Hannibal perplexingly. Although they had done many things together, they had never done anything like _this._

Eyes half lidded with contentment, Hannibal met Will’s gaze and reached up to curl a free hand around Will’s jaw.

“Do you trust me?”

Will nodded abruptly, inhaled sharply and squeezed his eyes shut, welcoming the new and strange experience.


End file.
